The Really Sucky Virus
The Really Sucky Virus was a fictional virus created by YouTube user Akriloth2160, and made famous by Thunderbirds101. Microsoft Bob and Joe utilized the virus during the first half of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, Season 3, but Radar Overseer Scotty took over the virus after it was revealed Scotty was Joe after killing Bob. Radar Overseer Scotty planned to release the virus against every Text-To-Speech voice in existence, and was partially successful, as he unleashed the virus against both the Mac and AT&T voices, but in the S3 Finale, his drug that made him immune to the virus expired, thus causing him to get infected with the virus. He was declared by authorities to be dead as a result, and the specific strain of the virus was supposedly destroyed along with Scotty. It was later revealed that not only was Scotty only working with Steve Ballmer for financial gain, but the virus also morphed into Windows Gibberish. The virus returned in Season 5 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, in S5EP3, as a new High Definition Edition. Ever since Steve Ballmer's death after revealing his own motivations for creating the virus, the spread of the virus has been completely isolated. Origins As revealed in events following a threat from a mysterious hacker claiming to be the creator of the virus, the creator of the virus has been revealed to have been Steve Ballmer, created originally as a comeback at all the people who expressed disappointment at the removal of Windows XP from the market. It was also revealed at this point that Radar Overseer Scotty was only working with Steve Ballmer and spreading the virus for the sole purpose of being able to pay his bills. Steve Ballmer was eventually (and accidentally) killed as a result of Akriloth Tower's function to turn into a giant robot, and slowly, occurrences of the virus in it's purest form decreased. Protection Methods The first commercially available product made to counteract the effects of the virus was the Sam's Desk, Inc. Antivirus software, advertised on both Akriloth2160 and Thunderbirds101's channel. More recently, another Anti-RSV product was created, known as "The Really Sucky Virus Protector ". The uppermost video on this article is a commercial for the product by RorytheRetrokid. The product has turned out to revitalise the success of all anti-RSV products and RorytheRetrokid has said that, as per all Sam's Desk, Inc. approved products, IWAY cookies are to be sold in every pack, though certain retailers place Highway cookies instead. List of Strains Main Article: List of Strains of the Really Sucky Virus Trivia *As of right now, there is no evident cure for the virus (except for the Alphabet Edition, which has olive juice as the medicine), although in accordance with the ancient proverb "Prevention is better than the cure", protection software works very effectively in counteracting the virus. *The Anti-ROFL Robot Edition of the virus is probably the only known variant created by a protagonist, Microsoft Sam. *Watchitt's 3rd Grandson (By the name of John Lindsay) is immune to the Really Sucky Virus and it's strains. *The USSR tested a permanent cure that caused the same effects as the normal Really Sucky Virus, however it is a lot weaker and is usually taken down by normal bodily functions, immunizing the infected person. It was only ever made once, the ingredients were not revealed. Pieboy, Bob, and Nikolai took it and are now immunized. *In a future kittykat29 video, the Microsoft Windows XP voices team up with Clippy and Scotty to find a perhaps an unknown cure. *A pending IWAY Cookie proposed by shadowfrost studios would effectively Immunize anyone for good, if approved by the IWAY Cookie Board of Directors. Category:Antagonists Category:Speakonia Category:Virus Category:Weapons Category:Running Gags Category:Class-1 AI Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ancient Jokes